Air fresheners are a widely used commodity wherever odors are present and there is a conscious need to "freshen" the surrounding air. Typical applications for the air freshener are in a kitchen, restroom or automobile where there is a propensity for odors to accumulate and linger. The effect of the air freshener is to emit a selected fragrance scent that serves to dispel or neutralize the offensive effects of the odors which are otherwise present to at least enhance the apparent quality of air thereabout. Typically, the air freshener composition is in a liquid, powder or gel form from which the scent is dispensed by various means such as an exposed air wick, gravity air circulation through an open cannister, a manually actuated aerosol, etc., as are well known in the art.